Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by DracoDormiens91
Summary: Draco watches Hermione sleep.full of lovey dovey fluff!  Post Hogwart. song fic Aerosmiths' Don't Wanna Miss a Thing


After Hogwarts, after Voldermort, after childhood Hermione and Draco came together. Ron had chosen Lavender over Hermione and it left her heartbroken. Draco's parents had been locked up in Azkaban, he lost his house, his money, and his gold digging girlfriend Pansy. He was alone in the world. But one night the found each other when they both need love. 

Draco sat on the couch in the living room of the apartment that he and Hermione shared. They had been quietly reading and he didn't even notice she had fall asleep with her head propped up on his chest. He looked down at her, she look so peaceful, like and angel. He couldn't look away from her face, it was like he was drawn to her. His arm was around her shoulders. Pins and needles were creeping up his arm but her didn't dare move it. He didn't want to wake her he wanted to watch her sleep forever.  
**  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure**

  
He was determined to absorb every aspect of her appearance. Her curly chestnut hair, fair skin, elegant body that was covered by a dark sapphire silk nightgown. His eye lids were heavy but he just would not allow himself to sleep. Dreaming about her just wouldn't cut it. He loved her with all of his heart and would die for her.

**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

The feel of her body on his gave him goose bumps. It was so quiet there that Draco thought he could make out a faint heart beat. He saw a small smile cross her full lips and he wondered what she was thinking about? Was she dreaming about him? He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, the set of flowers filled his nostrils, he loved the smell of her shampoo. He considered himself the luckiest man on earth. It was only by chance that they had gotten together in the first place. But Draco was thankful every day that she came into his life. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a silver ring that had a small diamond in the middle. When she woke-up he was going to ask her "the question".  
****

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  


He wanted to grow old with her. He wanted to wake-up with her in his arms for the rest of his life. He wanted his lips to be the only ones hers touched. He wanted to hear her laugh, see her smile, and most of all her wanted to start a family. He indeed wanted children and would only be happy if Hermione was the mother.  
****

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this

Hermione started to wake-up. Her eyes flutter open to see Draco smiling warmly at her.

" I must have dosed off", she said, her voice husky from sleep.

" How long was I asleep for?'' she asked sitting up.

" Not long, about an hour or so." Draco said, standing and stretching tying to regain the feeling in his arm.

"I think I'm going to turn in, love" Hermione said standing from the couch and walking toward the steps.

"Hermione, Wait!"

Draco's heart was racing his stomach was in knots. What if she said no? He didn't want to think about that now he just needed to ask her. Hermione stopped just short of the steps and turned to face him. He walked over to her, tacking her hands in his. He sunk to the floor, down on one knee. Hermione's eyes grew large, she put two and two together, a smile grin plastered on her face.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

"Yes, Draco, Of course!" , she said without hesitation

Draco stood and embraces his wife-to-be. His lips meeting hers. When they broke appart, Hermione look up at him

"I only have one question"

"And what is that?"

"Why do you want to marry me?"

"Because ,love, I don't want to miss a thing!"

**A/N- Ok so there it is. I hope you liked it. This is my first song fic so please be kind!  
xoxo**  
**  
**


End file.
